railroadtransportationsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Software Tutorial
Introduction The Software Tutorial section is a self help document that takes you through the inner workings of the RTS software. This will show you tips and tricks to get the most out of your RTS software. If there is something missing and you can fill in the blanks please edit an d add to this tutorial. If you're still not sure how to do something, please post in the support section of the forum. THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION FOR THE WEEK OF APRIL 19, 2014 Some Tricks to Editing your Software Files Blocks.csv As you add more spawn locations take note that the number at the very top of the file (20 is the number included in the original files) matches the number of spawn locations you are creating. If you have more than 20 the ones at the bottom will not work! Survey Method Using Microsoft Excel 2010 This is divided up into steps as best as I can explain: # Open V2 survey spreadsheet in Excel # Delete contents of sheet "Input" using clear contents command # Create a new sheet after the Output tab (Sheet1) # Click on the "Data" tab at the top of the screen # Click on the "From Text" Icon third from the left # Dialog box opens - navigate to the location for survey train .XML file (Usually trains folder in the chosen route) # Make sure you change type to "All Files" or you will not see .XML files # After selecting the file you want hit "Import" # In dialog box step one of three - just hit "Next" # In Step Two check the delimiter box "Other" and enter the symbol ">" in the box - hit "Next" # Hit "Finish" for Step Three # When it gives you the option put the data in the existing sheet - and choose the upper left corner of the sheet as the input location. You should get info in columns A and B only. # Select Column B and hit the buttom "Text to Columns" at the top. This brings up a dialog box. # Step one just hit "Next" # Step two this time check the box for "Other" and enter the symbol "<" in the box. Hit "Next". # Step three do nothing just hit "Finish". Your data is now spanning colum B and C. # Insert a new column between A and B # Repeat Steps 13 to 16, this time on column A. You should have an empty column A and data on columns B, C, and D when you are done. # Copy all the data and paste it into the Input sheet. Column A should be empty. # Follow instructions from the video to complete the process. Surveying Spawns Creating A Survey Train Surveying spawns is necessar y to establish a base location that the RTS software can understand. To do this you must use the (TMU) Train Maker Upper Utility in Run8 and create a survey train. From there you must validate the data, and ensure the area will work for RTS (some areas do not and the video will demonstrate what works and does not work). Entering Survey Data The following is a spreadsheet that I use MS Excel RTS Survey File An even more automated one is also available Version 2 Research #